(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an energy absorber bumper assembly of the type utilized on vehicles such as automobiles for absorbing energy in the event the automobile experiences an impact such as in a collision. Various configurations of energy-absorbing bumper assemblies have been investigated and utilized. The subject invention is particularly related to the use of an energy-absorbing elastomeric foam, such as a urethane or the like, for absorbing energy.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Various configurations of energy-absorbing bumper assemblies are known to the prior art in which an elastomeric foam is utilized as an energy absorber. Normally, the bumper assembly includes a longitudinally-extending structural mounting member which in turn supports the elastomeric material with the mounting member being adapted for attachment to the structure of the vehicle. Frequently, the structure of the vehilce, to which the forces may be transmitted from the energy-absorbing bumper assembly, are spaced from one another whereby there are voids across the vehicle of structure which could withstand forces transmitted from the energy-absorbing bumper assembly. Accordingly, the structural mounting members are included in the bumper assembly for transmitting such forces to the appropriate structural members of the vehicle. As an example, in the front of most vehicles the radiator is placed centrally of the vehicle and there is no vehicle structure in the radiator area to which the forces may be transmitted. On the other hand, the structural mounting member included in bumper assemblies adds significant weight to the vehicle yet is included to account for impacts at either end of the bumper assembly and particularly those impacts in the middle of the bumper assembly whereby forces may be transmitted to the laterally spaced structural members of the vehicle. Further, bumper assemblies must allow for the passage of air to the radiator to maintain the cooling of the vehicle engine. In accordance with the subject invention a bumper assembly is provided whereby the mounting structural member is eliminated to reduce the weight of the bumper assembly and which bumper assembly also allows for voids in structural integrity of the vehicle such as the area of the radiator and to allow the passage of cooling air to the radiator.